she tell them other boys step aside
by probably.lost.in.a.book
Summary: Has anyone ever dreamed of a semi cool, calm and confident Alex when it comes to boys? Yeah, me too. Well here it is, I guess. See, Alex kinda needs a date to her cousins wedding and who better than the one and only Kaiden James. Kailex AU. Oneshot.


**She tell them other boys step aside**

 **A/N: Hiiii, so this is my first fan fic on this account. I hope you enjoy, well everyone enjoys some Kailex fluff right? Anyways enjoy, lettme know how you like it!  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own the Medoran Chronicles or anything you recognize in this story.**

Kaiden James sat there in bio slightly dying. He knows all these things and when he knows everything that makes life difficult. So he just sits there doodling on the side of his books. He doesn't care about cell biology or the structure of a cell. He decides to stare at the clock counting the seconds until the bell rang, he then feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to see Declan holding a folded up piece of paper. Kaiden raises an eyebrow at him.

"Who's that for?"

Declan raises an eyebrow as well, "You buddy."

"Who's it from?"

Declan shrugs.

Kaiden is mildly surprised, he almost never gets notes in class. He takes the note from Declan, checks the teacher isn't looking-he's to busy explaining the boring process of something Kaiden still doesn't care about- and unfolds the note.

' _Hey, meet me outside of the gym after school, I kinda need you to be my boyfriend._

 _-Alex'_

Kaiden reads the note thrice before turning around to look at Alex. He doesn't understand why Alex would ask him to be her boyfriend, they hate each other. Well, Kaiden doesn't hate her, but he's sure she hates him. They went to the same elementary school, middle school and now high school. But they're the type of peers that just walk past each other in the hallway and on a good day smile at one another. Well that's how it was, until Kaiden dated one of Alex's best friends Skyla, then broke up with her three months later. Ever since then all he's received is icy glares from Alex. Even though Skyla moved schools so there's really no reason for Alex to do that anymore.

When Alex sees Kaiden looking at her she gives him the most awkward smile he's ever seen and a thumbs up. He turns back to the front of the classroom, still confused. He finds himself unable to focus for the rest of the day, much to his annoyance. He just can't seem to find a way to stop thinking about Alex. It made no sense. So at the end of the day when Kaiden walked towards the front of the gym and saw Alex leaning against the wall on her phone he felt relieved. She was wearing black jeans, grey converse high tops and an over-sized grey hoodie to match. Her hair was messily straightened and a black beanie on top. She was gorgeous and Kaiden kinda hated her for that. She looks up and smiles at Kaiden.

"I guess I should explain."

Kaiden nods.

"Okay, let's walk to the car park and I'll tell you."

They head out in the direction of the exit.

"So, it's my cousin's wedding this weekend and my mom told me to bring my boyfriend."

Kaiden's eyebrows shot up despite himself, "You have a boyfriend?"

Alex tries not to smile and that tells Kaiden he's being anything but subtle. She then shakes her head.

"See that's the thing, I don't. And when I told my mom as much she just gave me a look that says 'please Alex I know you do'. I told her again and she just gave me this mom look."

Kaiden nods for her to continue.

"And so later when she asked for a name, yours was the first that came to mind."

Kaiden smiles wryly, "Well I'm glad I'm on your mind so much."

Alex snorts, "Slow down there cowboy, I don't talk to many boys."

"You don't talk to me." Kaiden shoots back.

She can't think of a good enough reply and Kaiden smiles triumphantly.

"Get over yourself." She mumbles, but Kaiden hears her and laughs.

"Anyway, back to the point. Can you be my boyfriend for this weekend please?" She blurts out quickly.

Kaiden can't believe he's even considering this. It's crazy. She glares at him in the hallway and ignores him if he say hello. But now she wants something and she's asking him. But who knows? It could be fun.

"Okay, sure." Kaiden says.

Alex looks surprised, as if she had planned a long speech on why he should. Though knowing Alex, Kaiden suspects that's probably what she did.

"Really?"

Kaiden nods, "Sure, why not."

Alex jumps up and down and does something within the spur of the moment. She jumps up and gives him a tight hug.

"Thank you! I'll text you the details."

And with that Alex jogs to her car where her friends are sitting, giving her raised eyebrows. She shakes her head and they drive off, Alex waving to him while they go. All Kaiden can think about is the way she smelt of strawberries, even though she just had gym. Maybe the weekend wouldn't be so bad.

The next day is kind of uneventful until lunch. Alex and her friends; D.C., Pipsqueak, Jordan and Bear walk into the cafeteria. Sebastian nudges Brendan and Nick and they all whisper, 'the b squad has entered the building, repeat the b squad has entered the building.' Kaiden laughs, it's something they do everyday. But he's not so sure if they're still really that bad. Skyla was always the meanest. Now she's gone and that whole group seems a lot more relaxed. Alex is wearing blue jeans today with brown boots and a grey knitted jumper. She looks really nice. Declan nudges him, "Kaid, what're you staring at?"

Kaiden jolts and picks up one of his fries quickly, "Nothing."

"Right."

That group sits next to Kaiden's at a table close by. At first Kaiden thinks that Alex is walking towards him, then he remembers that her table is close by. He feels stupid. Why does he even care? She catches his eye and smiles at him. He returns it. Kaiden goes back to his food. He stands up and chucks his empty containers in the bin. He turns around and almost collides with someone. It's Alex. She's always been clumsy and she slips and would've fallen right on her butt if Kaiden hadn't caught her. He smirks teasingly.

"Jeez _babe_ you need to be careful."

She tries very hard to hide the smile that comes to her face. She fails, then covers it up with a glare.

"Sweetheart did you ever think that was your fault?" she asks sweetly.

Kaiden laughs and shakes his head.

"With someone as clumsy as you it didn't even cross my mind."

Alex's eye twitches. She then lobs her empty can of coke over Kaiden's shoulder, it lands in the bin without touching the side.

"Nice shot."

"Thanks."

Kaiden then realises that she's still in his arms. Alex seems to realise as well and takes a step back and coughs.

"Um, I realised I didn't have your phone number so I couldn't text you the details about tomorrow." she says.

For a moment Kaiden doesn't know what she's talking about. Then he remembers, the wedding.

"Here, pass me your phone and I'll give it to you."

Alex takes out her phone hands it to him. He punches in the number. Alex takes her phone back and the glares at him.

"'Your beautiful boyfrieeendddd', really?"

"Well that's what I am isn't it?"

"Unfortunately," Alex mumbles under her breath.

Kaiden smiles because she didn't deny the fact that he was beautiful. They look into each other's eyes for a second before Alex coughs again and takes a step back.

"I'll um, see you later."

Kaiden nods, "See you."

They both go back to their respective tables. All of Kaiden's friends are staring at him.

"What was that?" Sebastian asks, his eyes wide.

Kaiden laughs, "What was what?"

"Oh you know, just the sexual tension in the air that was created by you and Alex." Declan says sarcastically, moving his hands around.

Kaiden scowls, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Nick scoffs, "Yeah, right."

"Spill," says Branden.

Kaiden sighs, "There's nothing to spill."

The whole table sighs, no one believes him. Kaiden looks over at Alex, she's bright red and D.C. is shaking her arm.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me," D.C. says getting progressively louder.

"It's NOTHING okay?" Alex shouts and Kaiden can't suppress his laugh.

Everyone in their vicinity goes quiet.

"Yeah, that's what Kaiden says. We don't believe him," Declan shouts to her.

"See!" D.C. exclaims.

Alex puts her head in her hands.

"Thanks Dec, much appreciated."

Our whole table laughs, everyone goes back to their own conversations. Kaiden can't help but think that maybe, just maybe things weren't as fake as Alex is making them. Kaiden thinks he likes her and he doesn't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing.

That afternoon while he's playing video games with the boys Kaiden receives a text from Alex:

 **Alex:** Hey Kaid, thanks again for doing this. The theme of the wedding is blue and gold, I was thinking we could coordinate. Just a suit and tie should do. Do you have a blue tie? Because if you don't that's fine I'll get you one. I can find one that matches your eyes if you want. Umm, you can meet at my house at 11am if you want, or we can pick you up at 11:30am, whatever's easiest.

 **Kaiden:** Alex, relax you sound so stressed. It's fine I have a blue tie, it's a deep blue, doesn't matches my eyes. But it looks pretty cool with them, is that okay? I can come to you house, what's your address?

 **Alex:** I guess I am a little stressed… oops. No that tie is fine, it's good coz my dress is deep blue. What a coincidence. My address is…

"Kaid, who're you texting?" Nick asks.

Kaiden quickly tells Alex he'll be there and stashes his phone away.

"No one."

"Sure."

Kaiden sighs in defeat, "Alex."

Everyone goes silent. It surprises all of them. He sighs again.

"I'm going on a date with her tomorrow."

Kaiden flinches, he knows what's coming.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouts at the same time.

He then makes up a lie about how he asked her out at lunch today. Everyone was laughing and making fun of him.

"I reckon you'd be a great couple. She always was my favourite," Declan says.

Everyone nods in agreement. They then go back to playing their games. It's fun.

Alex paces up and down in her bedroom. ' _What if someone doesn't believe us? What if we stuff up? What if we kiss? Alex, shut_ up _!'_

Kaiden James, she was going on a date with _the_ Kaiden James. The boy who she had had a crush on since middle school. It sucks that it isn't a real date, but maybe it could be.

' _But what if no one believes us?'_

She can't help it. She picks up the phone and calls him. It was after he picked up sounding like a zombie that she realised it was only seven in the morning and he was probably still asleep. Oh well, too late now.

" _Alex? It's shavan to the marniang,"_ Kaiden said, his words not actually sounding like words.

Alex laughs, "G _ood morning sleepy head."_

" _It's literally seven Alex, what are you doing up?"_

" _Well I have a nail appointment in half an hour, then a hair appointment at 9:30 and then I have to be ready at 11, so…"_

" _Right and you're calling me because?"_

" _What if we fail an no one believes us? What if we accidentally say something dumb? What if-"_

" _Sheesh, Alex stop stressing. Stop thinking about the 'what ifs' and focus on the now."_

Alex sighs, " _You're right. Sorry for waking you up."_

" _S'okay."_

" _KaIdEn WhO'rE yOu TaLkInG tO?"_

It sounds like Declan.

" _Are you with people?"_

" _Yeah, we have sleepovers every friday."_

" _Nice, sorry again. I'll see you later."_

" _Bye_ babe _."_

Alex laughs and hangs up. She goes downstairs and gets in the car with her mom. Time to get her nails done. She ends up going with gold, just to match the theme of the wedding. She gets her hair done in curls and goes back home. It's 10:30 when she gets there. Half an hour. Alex slips into her deep blue dress. It's a halter neck with a tight bodice with gold glitters and gems on it, it then flares out at the bottom. It goes to her knees. She then puts on her shoes that are- you guessed it- gold. They have straps that twist up her thigh and tie in a bow at mid thigh. They make her legs look good and for once Alex is actually happy about how she looks. She hears the doorbell ring and walks down stairs. Her mom is at the door and talking to her is Kaiden. He looks great. His shirt is just tight enough to show he has muscle, he also has a deep blue tie that makes his eyes pop and matches her dress completely.

"Hey Kaiden," Alex says, coming up behind her mom.

He smiles at her, "You look gorgeous."

And she can tell it wasn't him trying to keep up the 'boyfriend' act, he meant it. She smiles back.

"You scrub up pretty well yourself."

He laughs.

Alex looks drop dead gorgeous. Kaiden doesn't think he will be able to take his eyes away from her. She walked down the stairs and looked beautiful. Rachel- Alex's mom- insists that him and Alex take a picture together. Kaiden puts his arm around Alex's waist and smiles. Rachel snaps the picture then walks off, looking like she's about to cry.

"Sorry about her," Alex says looking at Kaiden.

He laughs, "It's fine, my aunt would've been the same."

He sees Alex's eyebrows furrow at how he said 'aunt' and not 'mom', but she didn't say anything and he appreciates that. Alex's dad comes into the room. He shakes Kaiden's hand.

"Jack, nice to meet you son."

"Nice to meet you too sir, I'm Kaiden."

They get into the car and leave. The car ride lasts about twenty minutes. Kaiden and Alex talk about school and things, when Kaiden had been dating Skyla him and Alex had become close. Since Alex and Skyla were best friends and all. It was nice catching up with her again. At the wedding Alex and Kaiden sat at the back while her parents sat towards the front. Kaiden tried to pay attention to the ceremony, he really did. But it was boring and he didn't know these people. At the reception he and Alex sat next to each other, they had somehow kept a stream of conversation going.

"Alexandra is that you?" An old lady with red hair that was greying all but shouts at Alex.

Alex flinches and rolled her eyes.

"That's Aunt Maggie, just ignore whatever she says about you." Alex mumbles as they get closer to the lady.

"Aunt Maggie, how wonderful to see you again," but from the tone of her voice it's anything but wonderful.

"I see you haven't changed a bit. Your eyes are still too far apart and those legs are horrid."

Kaiden can tell how much Alex is trying not to let the old hag get to her. Kaiden laces his fingers with Alex's, she squeezes them tightly.

"I see your hair is greying, I know this wonderful hairdresser I could set you up with."

Kaiden tries his very best to withhold his snort. He can tell Alex hit a sore spot with the old lady. He rubs his thumb in circular motions on Alex's hand. She smiles up at him.

"Who's this handsome fella?" Aunt Maggie asks.

"This is my boyfriend Kaiden." Alex says.

The greying lady looks at him, then back at Alex. She turns to Kaiden.

"You could do better."

And with that she turns on her heel and saunters away.

"She is an absolute delight. I can see where you get it from." Kaiden says, turning to Alex.

They're still holding hands, but neither of them mention it. Alex laughs and smacks Kaiden playfully. She looks over his shoulder and sighs.

"There's the b squad of my family."

Kaiden sees a group of blondes walking their way. They're all wearing clothes that are a little bit too showy, he briefly wonders if they have any face under the makeup. Alex isn't wearing any and she looks better than they ever could.

"Alex, darling how are you?"

Alex gives a pointed look at Kaiden, that says 'don't let them fool you'.

"Tiana, darling I'm great how are you?" Alex says, mocking her.

The girl doesn't seem to notice though.

"And who is this hunk of a guy you have over here?"

Alex takes a deep breath, he rubs her hand again.

"This is Kaiden, my boyfriend."

The girls looks surprised.

"Tiana, nice to meet you."

Kaiden shakes her hand.

"Are you all mute or do you speak as well? I've almost forgotten your names." Alex says, directing her attention to the other three blondes who hadn't said one word. They huff and walk away, leaving just Tiana.

"I could give you so much more than her," she says, getting way too close to Kaiden for his liking.

"I mean, look at her and then look at me."

Kaiden does so, "Alex is gorgeous, look at those legs and her hair and her face and everything about her! So yes I will look at her, but that's where I stop because I'm not some dirtbag like all the other boys I'm sure you've dated."

Tiana looks shocked and hurt.

"But I'm _hot_ ," she squawks indignantly.

"Yeah, but Alex is hotter."

And with that Tiana stalks away to pray on some poor other guy.

Alex looks like she's about to cry, but Kaiden knows that's the last thing she wants to do. She looks at him like she's confused about something.

"Hey, don't worry about her," Kaiden says, pulling Alex into a short hug.

Alex smiles up at him, "Do you really mean that?"

Kaiden nods, "Every single word."

Alex smiles and Kaiden smiles back at her.

The cake is cut and almost every person of age is drunk. Kaiden and Alex danced for a bit and are now chewing on some cake.

"I hate my family. Every single person in it." Alex mumbles.

Kaiden grabs her hand again.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Alex asks.

Kaiden nods, "Sure, are your parents done?"

"No, but we can catch a bus."

Kaiden nods and stands up, still holding Alex's hand. They walk down the street and sit in a bus stop. Alex checks her phone, the next bus doesn't come for another 30 minutes. Alex stands up, reaching for Kaiden's hand.

"Come on, I'm buying us food."

"But sweetheart we just ate."

"A girl can never have too much food."

"Neither can a guy."

"Then why are you complaining?"

Kaiden laughs, allowing himself to be lead across the road by Alex. They walk into the supermarket receiving odd looks from strangers. But they don't care. Alex buys a bulk box of cookies and buys them. Kaiden looks fondly at her. They were in the store for ten minutes just mucking around.

 _("Kaiden you can't just make a toilet paper fort in the middle of a shop."_

" _Watch me."_

 _Alex laughs._

" _I'm sorry, but unless you buy something we're going to ask you to leave.")_

They run out of the store laughing.

"I guess I can cross getting kicked out of Walmart off my bucket list," Alex says.

Kaiden laughs again. Then they feel it. It starts off light and then in the space of two minutes it's pouring. They sprint across the road for the protection of the bus stop. They get there, but both of them are wet, Alex more than Kaiden.

"How did you run in those heels?" Kaiden asks Alex.

She shrugs, "it's a feat I shall be forever proud of."

They laugh again, Alex shivers. It's the most cliche thing Kaiden has ever thought of, yet he does it anyways. He pulls off his jacket and drapes it around her shoulders, she smiles thankfully at him.

"I have to confess something," Alex says, chewing on a cookie.

She offers him one and he takes four.

"I didn't actually need a date, I just wanted to impress my family. They all hate me."

She says it quietly, softly.

Kaiden laughs quietly, "It's okay Alex. I had a great time."

She looks at him, "You did?"

"Are you kidding? You're amazing Alex, absolutely awesome," he says, nodding, "Maybe you can be my real girlfriend?"

Alex smiles widely, "Really?"

Kaiden nods, "Yes, we can go on a couple of dates, get to know each other and then I'll ask _you_ for real this time."

"I would love that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He smiles at her and they reach for one another's hands. Alex has a massive smile on her face, Kaiden is sure his reflects her's. He's happy and so is she.


End file.
